


Lesbian Angels and Alien Tech

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Guardian angel-AU, other characters will show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is an angel who's charge died and doesn't quite know what to do when she's given a new charge. That changes quickly when she meets her new charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An angel looked down at the world from her place in heaven. She was really pissed, the charge that she had been looking after for 15 years just died. She looked down at the earth in disgust, why must everything be so cruel. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sighing she turned to see who it was. Oh shit it was her “boss”. “Hey Ward,” she said avoiding his eyes. “

Skye why are you here? Shouldn’t you be on earth?” he asked cocking his head.

Skye shrugged, “No point my charge is dead.” Her charge was a 15 year-old-boy who had the gift of foresight. He was someone who had to be protected but she screwed up and he died. Well it wasn’t really her fault but it felt like it was. Some events angels couldn’t interfere with and the bus that had hit him was a predetermined event that promised bad things if it didn’t happen. Nothing Skye could have done about it but still.

“Well we found you a new one,” Ward said, “Her name is Jemma Simmons and she doesn’t have any strange powers but she does deal with some rather strange things.” You didn’t reply but Ward knew the question you wanted to ask, “She does not have a predetermined death.”

“What does she deal with?” Skye asks walking toward the Wall.

“Science-y stuff, tech from other planets.” Skye shrugged and prepared to leap off the wall. “WAIT!” Ward shouts causing Skye to pause, “You aren’t going in the same way as you normally would….”

Skye looked at him quizzically, "Then how am I going....". That was when you noticed what he was holding in his hand. "Oh hell no!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff and more fluff

“This is our newest team member, she will be taking over as our computer specialist. May I introduce Miss Skye Avery,” someone said but Jemma wasn’t paying attention. Holy fucking shit, who the hell was that?! She was absolutely stunning. Skye was just a bit taller than Jemma was with long brown hair, flawless olive skin and mischievous brown eyes. Jemma felt her mouth go dry as Skye made eye contact with her. She smirked and Jemma let out a small squeak. Jemma heard a cough from next to her and she jumped. Her best friend Leo smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. The two of them had known each other for so long that they didn’t have to talk to known each other’s emotions. Jemma blushed furiously. She glanced up again and saw Skye with a small smirk plastered on her face and when she noticed Jemma looking at her smirk get bigger. This subsequently made Jemma blush harder. She heard another small cough only this time it came for her boss, Coulson. He stared at her with an unreadable expression, “Would you care to introduce yourself to Skye?”

It took her a minute to process the words, “Oh sorry I was thinking about a project I was working on in the lab. Hello, Ms. Avery my name is Jemma Simmons but you can call me Simmons.” Hell you could me anything you wanted, Jemma thought to herself.

Skye gave her a smug look, “Please just call me Skye.” Jemma nodded and blushed again. Skye sounded like a bloody goddess. More introductions were made but Jemma didn’t pay much attention to them. All that she could was watch Skye. After a moment Skye turned again and wicked. That was when Jemma quietly excused herself to retreat back into the lab.

Skye watched Jemma leave and all she could think was, Oh fuck, oh fuck she’s beautiful. How the hell was she supposed to protect her and not fall for her? But she busied herself by learning the names of all the people around her. The tall man with dark skin was Tripp, the guy with the Scottish accent was Fitz, the quiet Asian woman was May and the boss man was Coulson. But she couldn’t concentrate. She remembered what Ward had told her when she first was trained as a Guardian Angel. _“When you take care of a charge never fall in love with them cause one day you have to let them go,” Ward had told her._ She then excused herself to go explore the Bus.

“My new home,” she said quietly to herself. But if she was being honest she was rather proud of these little monkeys. In several billion years they had managed to make something as complex as this “Bus” that was actually a plane. After exploring for 3 hours she finally figured out how the layout of the plane was set up. That was when she bumped into the quiet Asian woman. What was her name, May? Yea, May. “Hey May,” Skye says brightly.

“You are new here, and if you harm any person that lives on this Bus I will personally throw your ass from 25,000 feet,” she said in a monotone voice, “Are we clear?” Before Skye could answer she walked on. Skye managed a small squeak. She kept walking. After walking for a bit she found her sleeping pod.

She practically collapsed onto the bed. Who knew being human could be so damn hard. What with eating and sleeping and having to pee, it was all a giant pain. Skye absentmindedly toyed with a thick silver bracelet with a pair of gold wings on it. She desperately wanted to take it off but it was the only thing that kept her grounded. Skye thought back to the conversation she had had with Ward before coming.

_He held a silver bracelet out towards her. It was what angels called a “grounder”. It kept angels down on earth in a physical form. Normally when a Guardian Angel protected someone they did it in a spirit-like form but sometimes their charges had to be protected by one in human form. “Why do I have to be in human for,” Skye had whined, “Its so dull! I mean I’m gonna have to eat and sleep and go to the bathroom. Besides I won’t be able to fly and my powers will be limited.”_

_“Because that’s what the bosses want. They don’t know why but its what’s He wants.” Skye pouted again before reaching out and taking the bracelet._

_“Fine but you owe me for this,” Skye said menacingly. Ward laughed._

A knock at the door sent Skye back to reality, “Hello? Skye are you in there?” It was her charge, Jemma.

“Yea Jemma one sec,” She said standing up and unlocking the door. Jemma walked in with the Scottish boy, Fitz.

“Hey Skye, I didn’t really get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier. I am Jemma Simmons, the team’s local chemist and this is Fitz the team’s engineer. Would you care to join us for a movie and some beer?” she asked hopefully. Skye wanted to say no but she needed to protect her charge….

She heard herself say, “I’d love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably sucks, sorry but it will get better.


	3. Drunk on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz invite Skye to watch Gremlins with them. They also have alcohol and Skye being an angel goes just a bit overboard. Fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

“I’ll meet you guys in a few minutes, just let me change into something more comfortable,” Skye said. Jemma and Fitz nodded and walked out. “Well this is gonna be awkward as hell,” Skye said to herself once they’d walked out.

“So Jemma. You invited Skye to watch Gremlins with us, eh?” Fitz said as they walked out of Skye’s pod. “You totally like her.”

“Shut-up Fitz, she may be able to hear!” Jemma whisper shouted at him. “And no I don’t like her. I mean just because her facial symmetry is quite nice and her skin stunning and her perfect teeth….” Jemma’s voiced faded and a small smile appeared.

Fitz let out a loud laugh, “You are so in love.” Jemma just slapped him as they entered the lounge. “Oh, hey May care to watch Gremlins with us and Skye?” May just rolled her eyes and stalked back towards the cockpit. Jemma and Fitz watched her go with expressions of confusion. “What's eating her?” Fitz asked walking over toward the fridge and pulled out a few beers.

Jemma shrugged, “Maybe she’s not used to Skye yet. Which is surprising cause she just releases positive vibes, you know? I mean I feel so calm around her.”

“Well that’s a relief,” says a voice from behind Jemma. Jemma whips around to see Skye standing there with a large smirk.

“Sk-Sk-Skye,” Jemma spluttered which caused Skye to laugh. It was a musical sound, like an angel laughing and Jemma felt warmth spread through her belly. Jemma quickly turned and took a large sip of beer.

“Well I feel comfortable around you as well,” Skye said sitting down, “What are we watching?”

“Gremlins, care for a beer?” Fitz said placing the disc in.

“What’s Gremlins?” Skye asked.

Jemma and Fitz turned and stared at her in shock. “YOU’VE NEVER SEEN GREMLINS! IT’S A CLASSIC!” they scream which caused Skye to jump.

“I lived in the system for about 18 years then in a van for the next few so excuse me,” Skye said indignantly. This caused Jemma to blush and then began stammering out an apology.  Immediately Skye felt really bad. She didn’t want Jemma to feel bad. Skye also had to resist the urge to stand up and pepper Jemma’s face with kisses until she felt better. However that was not what angels did and doing that would probably lead to bad things that Skye didn’t want to think about.

That was when Skye felt two thin arms envelope her and she let out a small squeak. It was Jemma and she was hugging her. JEMMA FUCKING SIMMONS WAS HUGGING HER! She was so warm, Skye felt herself begin to melt. That of course was when she let go and Skye began to feel the human feeling of cold and loss. That was definitely new and she really didn’t like it. Skye wanted to ask her to hug her again but that was when the movie started and Fitz handed her what she believed was a beer.

“What were you thinking!”? Jemma silently berated herself when the opening credits started, “Why did you hug her for that long!” Well there was nothing that she could do now but she did curse whoever the hell was writing this crazy storied called her life. So she sat back took another sip of her beer and enjoyed the movie.

By the end of the movie Skye was sitting as close to the TV as possible with two people behind her. She was hugging a pillow and had a slightly dazed look on her face and Jemma couldn’t help but think that she looked extremely beautiful in that moment. “So what did you think?” Jemma asked after a moment.

Skye turned and stared at her with wide eyes, “I am never sleeping again. If we don’t do this again tomorrow with a different movie I’m leaving.” Jemma laughed but also made a silent reminder to find another classic movie to watch. She glanced down at her watch. It was really late.

“Well I’m gonna get some sleep. Night all,” she said and then walked out.

“Night, Skye,” Fitz said before following. Skye nodded as they left. She stared back at the TV, thanking her dad that he had allowed the humans to make something so grand. She rose and realized that she was quite thirsty, a feeling still relatively new to her. Picking up her untouched beer she took a tentative sip. It actually wasn’t that bad. One sip turned into two and two turned into the whole bottle. One bottle turned into two and two turned into 4 and before Skye even knew it she was drunk.

Skye warned around drunkenly and before long she realized that she had no idea where she was. She was also to drunk to use her angel abilities and zap herself back to her pod, so what was her great idea? Bang on a door and hope someone was in it. Much to Skye’ delight someone answered. It was Jemma, “Skye what are doing? It’s really late you should be asleep.”

Skye found herself giggling uncontrollably and Jemma looked at her with a concerned face, “Skye….are you drunk?” Skye laughed even more and Jemma rolled her eyes. She was so pretty. She looked like an angel Skye thought to herself. Oh wait…. “Umm thanks, I guess?” Some angel she was, Skye thought. “How much did you drink?” One beer, two beer, three bears.

Skye laughed at her own drunkenness. “Alright come on in,” Jemma said ushering her in. Skye kept laughing before falling face first on the bed. Jemma laughed and laid down next to her. “Goodnight Skye,” she whispered. Skye looked up at her with a small smile and before Jemma could even react she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly surprised that you all like it but hey not complaining. Also if anyone could explain to me what "hits" mean that would be helpful. Wolf out


	4. Hugging, Kissing and Other Deadly Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :P

In Jemma’s opinion the kiss didn’t last nearly long enough. But for some reason humans had to breathe and Jemma was forced to pull away. She let out a shaky breath, “Sk-Sk-Sk-Skye?”. But she then noticed that Skye had fallen into a deep sleep. She smiled and brushed Skye’s hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful in that moment and Jemma couldn’t help but give her another kiss. When she pulled away she saw a small smile that hadn’t been there a few minutes ago. Jemma then wrapped herself around Skye and before her head could hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

\-----Next Morning------

Skye noticed three things the moment when she woke up. 1) Was that she really needed to pee and two that she was surrounded by something really warm. Without opening her eyes Skye smiled and snuggled closer to the source of warmth. That was when the warmth snuggled back. Slowly she opened her eye and saw that she was in bed with….JEMMA!!! Skye immediately tried to stand up but that woke up Jemma. Jemma blinked blearily before her eyes focused on Skye’s. She smiled, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Skye heard herself say. Jemma moved closer and pressed her lips to Skye’s. Skye froze before melting into the kiss. She felt so warm and cozy and she began to drift off to sleep again.

Jemma noticed that Skye was falling asleep again but she kissed her again then nuzzled her waking her back up.

Skye grimaced as she felt like her head was just rent open, “Son of a bitch, my head hurts.” Jemma let out a loud laugh before standing up to find her some Advil. She saw a dark blur as Skye raced toward the bathroom. Jemma heard a content sigh and the sound of a liquid hitting liquid. Jemma wrinkled her nose but couldn’t hold in a small laugh. That of course was when the surrealness was broken by the sound of the door being forced open.

“Where is she?” May all but shouted, “She was supposed to be morning workouts and hour ago!”

Jemma heard a loud moan come from the bathroom, “Sorry May, Skye was a bit drunk last night and now she seems to be nursing a horrible hangover.” 

“I don’t care, she needs to learn that she doesn’t get special treatment just because she’s new!” May seethed walking past her and forcing open the bathroom door letting in a lot of light. Jemma heard a loud moan, which she assumed, was caused by Skye’s hangover.

She then heard May shout and Skye moan in protest. Jemma grimaced, May could be a bit harsh but she meant well. Jemma watched as May forced Skye out of the pod and into the hallway. Skye looked at her desperately as she was led out. Jemma just gave her a defeated look and followed them.

Skye was really starting to hate alcohol. Her head felt like someone was repeatedly hitting her brain with a mallet. She begged and moaned for May to let her go back to sleep but they fell on empty ears. There was no way in hell May was letting her go. That was until Jemma caught up with them and convinced May to let her take a day off since it was Skye’s first ever hangover. May begrudgingly let Skye run to the bathroom to vomit.

Skye spent almost the whole day in there puking and Jemma stayed with her the whole time.

\------Next Day------

“Hey Skye can we talk?” Jemma asked her the next morning when Skye didn’t feel like she was dying.

Skye looked up at her from her laptop, “Yeah whatcha’ need?”

Jemma let out a shaky breath, “What are we? I mean since you kissed me and then we kissed all those other times and we didn’t get to talk about it yesterday. I mean it was lovely and everything but….” Jemma was cut off as Skye rushed up to her and crashed her lips with hers.

Skye looked up at her through her eyelashes, “You talk too much.” Skye then kissed her again….and again….and again.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SKYE, Skye mentally screamed at herself as she kissed Jemma, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS HER YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! But the kisses were so soft and warm and gentle. They made Skye feel safe. Skye momentarily thought about the consequences but Jemma moaned and Skye lost control of all her thoughts.

They were interrupted however by a loudspeaker shouting that Jemma needed to get to the lounge immediately. Skye glared at the com but Jemma just laughed. She gave Skye another quick kiss before walking out and headed towards the lounge. Skye pouted and silently berated her Father for creating loudspeakers but she followed anyways.

When Skye arrived at the lounge everyone was there. Jemma looked slightly shocked. “Hey guys what’s wrong?” Skye asked seeing everyone’s tensed faces.

Trip was the one who answered her, “A meteor landed and we need FitzSimmons to come with us and check it out.”

Skye frowned, “That doesn’t sound that bad.”

“But we have to get through 50 miles of hostile territory,” May said nonchalantly, placing a half eaten apple on the table next to her left hand.  

“No!” Skye said immediately, “Jemma and Fitz don’t know how to handle that kind of thing, they could get killed or captured! I’m not letting you take them!”

May looked at her through silted eyes, “And how exactly are you going to stop us?”

Skye’s eyes widened briefly before narrowing. And before anyone could stop her she whipped around pulled out Tripp’s gun and shot the apple next May’s hand. “That. Is. How.” Skye seethed, “Care. To. Test. Me. Again.”

Jemma stared at all of this with wide eyes, what the hell was Skye doing. However it did make Jemma feel a fierce pride that her….girlfriend? Whoever she was, was so protective. “Skye,” Jemma said lightly resting her hand on her forearm, “It’s fine.”

Skye turned to her and stared at her for a moment before turning back to May, “I’m coming with you guys.” May nodded and went off to go get supplies.

Skye turned back to Jemma and pulled her back towards the lab. “I’m going to always protect you,” she said once they were there, “I am not going to lose you.”

Jemma looked at her, “You aren’t going to lose me Skye.”

Skye looked back at her with tears in her eyes, “I don’t care I am always going to protect you.”

“Everything’s gonna go fine….”

“JEMMA!” Skye screamed as she saw the bullet hit Jemma in slow motion. The mission went well enough in the beginning, they got in got the samples and left. About 1 mile from the bus was when they were ambushed. Skye immediately pushed Jemma down and shot towards the attackers. But one came up from behind and shot Jemma.

Skye filled with rage leapt out of the van and ran towards the defenders. They shot at her and they hit her but she kept running. When she reached them she obliterated them. There wasn’t anything left. She then bolted back to Jemma and picked her up and using her angelic abilities carried her back to the Bus.

“Jemma, Jemma baby can you hear me,” Skye wept. No reply. No, not again Skye wouldn’t accept this. Skye pushed her hands against the bullet wounds and with every single fiber of her being she willed the bullet out. It came out. She pressed harder eliciting a wounded scream from Jemma. Skye pressed harder and willed the wounds to heal. They did.

“Skye?” Jemma muttered weakly, “What are you?”

Skye wept and told her, “I’m an angel. I was sent to protect you and I did, you’re safe and alive. I was sent to protect but I fell in love instead. I love Jemma Simmons, with every fiber of my being I love you.”

Skye felt Jemma smile, “I love you to Skye.”

“Ahem,” came a voice from behind them. Skye wept harder but slowly turned.

“Hey Ward….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday but it was 2 in the morning when I finished and then I got distracted during the day. Please don't hate me. Wolf out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update.

Skye didn’t even bother looking at the pearly gates. What was the point, she would be seeing them all the time now. She had massively fucked up and now she was paying the price. It hit her then, she was losing Jemma. Simmons’s mind would be erased of her and no one would know she had ever existed. Skye wanted to sob but she knew that she couldn’t.

The angels took her to a white room. That was all they did. Where was the Inquisitor? Where were guards? Skye heard the door open but she didn’t turn. That was probably the Inquisitor.

“Hello daughter, how are you?” a voiced asked from behind her. Skye sat ramrod straight. No it just wasn’t possible, He wouldn’t come to see her! “Daughter I asked how you were, I know you don’t have a reason to respond but I would like you too.”

After a few attempts Skye managed a weak, “Fine.” Upon hearing footsteps she bowed her head to stare at the floor.

“Pick up your head Skye,” God said. He was in front of her now. Skye shook her head. There was silence before, “Please Skye.”

Slowly Skye raised her head. She tried to look at her Father but it was hard, it was looking at him through bubbly glass. His features kept changing, one moment he looked like Tripp, the next May, before finally settling on Jemma’s smiling face. This pissed off Skye. “WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS!” she shouted. She screamed more and ranted about how unfair He was. He just sat there with Jemma’s serene face, which only fueled Skye’s rage. She kept on screaming and screaming until she couldn’t scream.

“I understand if you don’t like me for taking you out of the field but you broke so many rules down there. Healing a dying charge, revealing what you are and falling in love. We had no choice,” He said in Jemma’s cute British accent. Yes even angels love British accents.

“But I cared about her,” Skye sobbed, “I loved her and you took me from her.”

God sighed, He hated hurting his children but like any parent it was inevitable. “I know you did, just like you cared about Ace.” That made Skye sob more and God winced. “You know that I make each of my children with different gifts. No two angels have the same talent.”

“So what,” Skye asked angrily. She may love her dad but He pissed her off so much most of time.

“I’m saying that your gift hasn’t ever been given to any other angel in all of history,” He said leaning back in His chair, “Wanna know what it is?” Skye just shrugged. “Love,” He said simply.

Skye looked up with a confused expression. “What do you mean by love? How can love be a talent?”

God smiled with Jemma’s face, “Have you ever noticed that other angels after losing a charge move on immediately?” Skye nodded. “You on the other hand care, you have always cried over a lost charge. I gave you gift of compassion because I knew this day would come.”

“What day?” Skye asked her sobs finally stopping.

“The day when I take away your powers and you become mortal.”

Skye looked at Him in horror. Then she realized what that meant. Her look of horror changed to one of ecstasy. God rose and started walking out, He no longer looked like Jemma, “And if we happened put you back right where you were then who knows what could happen.”

Skye rushed up and hugged him tight, “Thanks Dad.”

He winked at her, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Skye suddenly found herself back where she had been. She looked around; the Bus was about 50 feet in front of her. She sprinted towards it. Jemma wasn’t in the front anymore. Skye started panicking, “JEMMA!” She started running around the Bus. She passed by Tripp and Fitz and May. All of them tried to stop her but she kept running. She had to find her she needed to. Finally she did. She was in the med wing being looked over by Coulson. She ran up to them and pushed Coulson away.

Jemma looked up at her through tired eyes, “Hey Skye.” Skye started weeping and began kissing her. Jemma gladly kissed back. She didn’t care that everyone was probably in the room and that she was breaking about a million policies. If Coulson didn’t like it them damn him and S.H.I.E.L.D. If they wanted to fire her than whatever she would take Skye with her. They could by a flat somewhere. Make money off her chem abilities and Skye’s computer expertise.

“Well we really don't want you to leave, we enjoy your chem abilities,” Coulson said behind them. Jemma realized that she had said all of that aloud. Jemma blushed fiercely and Skye laughed before kissing her again. “Alright guys lets give them some privacy,” Coulson said leading the rest of the team out but not before slipping May a 20 dollar bill.

“So wanna find a flat somewhere?” Skye asked lying down next to her.

Jemma laughed, “Oh hell yes. I would do anything with you.”

Skye gave her a genuine smile and kissed her long and hard, “I love you Jemma Simmons.”

“I love you too Skye, my little angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first chapter fix is done. It was pretty fun and I'll probably do it again. Also this may seem kind of shitty of me but my tumblr is of-shadows-and-wolves. Follow me if you want idc. Wolf out!


End file.
